


Artist

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Basically an AU where Magnus is an artist.





	Artist

This is an AU where Magnus is an artist. This idea is not mine, I got it off of Tumblr. Please vote and comment your thoughts, they are super important to me!  
\----------------------  
Alec yawned and opened his eyes. He saw Magnus standing in front of him wearing boxers and a bathrobe, and the easel was holding a canvas. The room smelled like paint. Magnus was already up and painting.   
"Magnus..." Alec groaned and Magnus glanced at him. "No no Alexander," Magnus said softly. "Go back to sleep. I'm painting you dear, and now that you're awake it's harder to paint."  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes. Alec would have smiled, but he knew better. Alec smiled once while Magnus was painting him and Magnus messed up and tossed the painting in the trash. It was unfinished, but Alec still thought it was beautiful, so he kept it.   
"Hey honey I'm home," Alec said and shut the door behind him as he entered their apartment. He took off his jacket and boots at the door. He found Magnus out on the balcony. "Hey sweet cheeks," Magnus said and glanced over his shoulder, flashing Alec a smile. "I'm just sketching a birds eye view on the streets below."   
"It's beautiful," Alec said, his breath taken away by Magnus's extraordinary drawing. "Almost as beautiful as you." Alec walked over and kissed Magnus on the cheek.   
Magnus smiled. "Thanks dear," he said happily. "But you're my favorite thing to draw... You are the most beautiful thing in my life." Alec blushed like crazy and smiled like an idiot.   
Alec said nothing as he entered their apartment. "Hey babe are you okay?" Magnus asked gently. He hadn't been painting, as a matter of fact he just got of the shower.   
"Yeah..." Alec sighed. "I've just had a really stressful day..."   
"Oh baby..." Magnus said and gave him a small smile. "C'mon I have the perfect stress reliever..." Magnus turned and walked into the bedroom, hesitantly Alec followed him.   
"Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach," Magnus said with a smile. Alec sighed, but did what he was told. "Close your eyes," Magnus said and Alec did so.   
Alec felt something wet and cold on his back, paint, he could smell it. "You are my favorite thing to paint," Magnus said and giggled. Alec smiled.   
Alec's whole body relaxed as Magnus painted soft strokes on his back. Alec had no idea what Magnus was painting, but it relaxed him so much that he actually fell asleep.   
"Wake up sleepy head..." Magnus said happily. Slowly Alec opened his eyes and yawned. "What did you paint?" Alec asked sleepily. Magnus smiled and held up a picture on his phone. On Alec's back Magnus had painted a dove surrounded by red and pink roses. It was absolutely beautiful.   
"Oh Magnus... It's so beautiful..." Alec said, truly amazed by Magnus's talent. "I would hate to wash it off..."  
"I know," Magnus sighed. "But I still have the picture. I already sent it to you. Now come on. I'll help you get that paint off..." Magnus smirked and winked at Alec before walking to the bathroom. Alec blushed and smiled. He got up and followed Magnus.


End file.
